Covered Truths
by Iluvubabe
Summary: James and Severus loved each other but duties keep them apart. Can Severus recover from the betrayal he feels?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Slash, though, as of right now… It is not graphic, but I believe that since it is a sensitive subject in parts of the world, it should be rated M. It begins as a Severus/James… though it can't stay that way. It is a Severitus.**_

_**Let me know what you think, preferably constructive. Since it is rated M, I would hope there would be no flames unless you think it is terribly written.**_

**Covered Truths**

Chapter 1

"James, Albus is expecting us soon love. Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel very well right now," James said as he came into the sitting room from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a little nauseous. You don't have a potion here that I can have, do you?"

"James," Severus said shocked by the question. "I am a potions master; I keep all the common healing potions in my lab at all times. I thought that you, of all people would know that, seeing as you have seen me brewing them and even helped me."

"I do dear, I just thought I should ask rather than demand," James told him with a smirk.

"Come with me," Severus said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in reading while he waited for James. Severus led the way through the living room and down the hall to his potion lab. As he went inside, James leaned against the doorframe watching his boyfriend as he reached up and took a vial from one of the many shelves exposing the taut muscles of his back.

"I need something else, could you, ah, do that again," James said with a smirk.

Severus cut his eyes back over his shoulder before he rolled them.

"Perv," Severus said trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Here, drink your potion," he said as he walked to James and handed the vial over. "We still need to leave soon, Albus wanted to see us before the Order meeting, and we have less than an hour 'til then."

James had uncorked and swallowed the potion while Severus was lecturing him.

"I'm ready," he said as he took a step close to Severus and placed a chaste kiss on the man's lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the lab and toward the living room so they could floo, they both grabbed their cloaks from were they lay on the sofa.

The two men went through the floo and came out in the headmaster's office.

"Ah, James is Severus…" the headmaster began before the floo lit up again, tossing Severus out into the room. "Severus, my boy, there you are. I'm glad you two could come early for me. We have a few things that we need to discuss." Albus said amicably to the couple, gesturing for them to take a seat, which neither man took. "First, Alastor says that when you and Sirius graduate from the Auror Academy next month, he plans to make sure that you two are partnered together so that we might be able to use you two for more Order missions through you Auror assignments."

"Oh good, he told us that he would have to see if he could. He wasn't sure if Phelps would agree with two newbies together."

"Fortunately, Mr. Phelps has made a final decision as to which side of the war he is on so he was very agreeable to the idea. The second thing we need to discuss is… something you two aren't going to like." The man was reluctant to continue the discussion, though he knew that there was no way around this mission. "Severus, I need for you to infiltrate the inner circle."

"WHAT?"

"James," Severus said as he sought out the man's eyes. "Chill out," Severus told him calmly before returning his attention to Albus. "Can you tell me why? I thought it was enough that I was a Death Eater. Why do you need me to go deeper? Lucius is in the inner circle, isn't that enough?"

"Unfortunately, no," Albus knew that this was upsetting the stoic man who was doing his best to behave normally. "While Lucius is passing useful information, we are lacking the knowledge that we are searching for. There is something more going on, Lucius is close enough that he has picked up on that from Regulus, but Lucius thinks that if he were to tell Voldemort of your talent in potions he might use you for the more delicate matters."

"How long?"

"Excuse me," James roared staring at Severus with shock. "Please tell me Severus, that you are NOT considering this."

"I have to James," Severus said as he turned to man he loved. "Think about it, the more information we can get, the sooner we can get rid of the monster. When he is gone, you and I can get on with our lives, we can get married and have children and walk through Diagon Alley without worrying who is going to see us and how long before the Dark Lord finds out about us." Severus caressed James' cheek, his dark eyes locked with James' golden brown ones. "I'll do it Albus." James closed his eyes trying to ignore the tear that slid down his cheek. Wanting to keep it together but knowing the risk his boyfriend was taking, knowing that their time together could be limited to right now. If Voldemort ever found out about their relationship, there would not be a future for them.

"Thank you Severus," Albus said causing both men to step away from each other and look at the man speaking. "You will need to leave after the meeting tonight with Lucius, and I don't know how long it will be for. It is likely that you will not be able to report in as often as Lucius."

"Tonight," James said softly. "You're making him leave tonight? I can n..."

"James," Severus said softly as he pulled the man into an embrace. Severus held James around the waist as James buried his face into Severus' neck trying to hide the tears. "Love," Severus whispered into his ear. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

There was a knock on the office door. James stepped away from Severus and kept his back to the door as he tried to pull himself together before anyone saw him.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter," Albus asked.

James nodded, still keeping his back to the door.

"Come in," Albus said.

Severus walked to where James had moved to and put an arm around his shoulder before he kissed the man's forehead. "I love you," he whispered as the door opened and Sirius Black walked happily into the room with his fiancé, Lily Evans following behind.

"Evening Headmaster," Sirius said before he paused watching his friends that were comforting each other across the room. "Prongs, is everything alright?"

"Yeah Padfoot," Snape answered for his boyfriend. "He's fine."

James scoffed at the comment. Sirius looked at his friends curiously before James turned around having gotten himself under enough control to see his friends.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. "I'm just peachy. Sev is going in deeper for an undisclosed amount of time, with limited ability to report in let alone see his boyfriend. I swear Severus if you get killed…" James looked at Severus before all the heat left his face and words. "I'll die," he finished burying his head into Severus shoulder again.

Severus pulled James back to him and whispered sweetly in his ear.

"I'll take care of him."

The five occupants in the room turned to the door that Sirius had left open.

"Mr. Malfoy," Albus said. "You're early."

"Yes sir," Lucius responded. "I'm sorry to eaves drop but… I won't let anything happen to him Potter. I'll keep him protected and safe."

"How can I trust you not to steal him from me?"

"Hey," Severus said as he looked down at James, who he still had in his arms. "You have to trust me, not him," hurt that James would even think that he would be unfaithful.

"I do," James buried his face into Severus neck again. "I'm just scared." James looked up and into Severus' eyes trying to relay his trust to the man. "I'm sorry I said that Malfoy," he said as he looked at the man still standing in the doorway.

"That's fine," Malfoy responded shortly. "Albus, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly," Albus said as he stood from his desk. "Come, we can have some privacy in the alcove back here," Malfoy followed Albus to the alcove in the corner of the headmasters' office where the two spoke in hushed tones.

As Severus stood holding James, Sirius and Lily walked closer to the couple.

"Don't worry Fangs," Sirius said as he slapped Severus on the shoulder. "Moony and I will take care Prongs while you're gone."

"Thanks Pads," Severus said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "By the way, where is Moony and Emmaline? I thought they were coming to the meeting with you?"

"They did, Emmaline ran into Poppy downstairs and they are talking. Em seems to talk to everyone she can about this baby," Sirius said sounding a bit miffed at the woman. "It's quite annoying."

"I would too," James said as he stepped out of the circle of Severus' embrace but still kept an arm around his boyfriend. "If I was expecting mine and Severus' first child, I would ask questions of anyone and everyone I could. I would be scared and we don't have any furry little problems to deal with."

"Yeah," Lily said agreeably. "Can you imagine what she has to worry about? I mean, think about Siri. This was not a planned pregnancy, they were talking about it but had not made plans yet. No one is sure the effects that the baby could have fr-''

"Potter, Black," Alastor Moody, who had just come out of the floo, bellowed at them. "You two are going to be partners."

"Yeah," James said solemnly as he laid his head against Severus' shoulder. "Albus told us."

"No he didn't," Sirius said. "Prongs! This is awesome."

"Forgive me for not being more stoked," James said sadly.

"Lily," Emmaline said as she came through the door with Remus and Poppy trailing behind her. "We looked up and you and Sirius were gone."

"Sorry," Lily said. "My wonderful boyfriend has too much patience," she said sarcastically.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and nuzzled her ear before responding quietly, "You weren't complaining about my patience an hour ago."

"Augh, Padfoot," Remus moaned, he was the only one who could hear Sirius' comment. "That is more than I needed to know. Hey Prongs, Fangs how's it goin'?" Remus and Emmaline joined their group of friends talking while more members of the Order arrived.

James stayed next to Severus throughout the meeting. Neither James nor Severus would loose contact with the other. Neither man was looking forward to the end of the meeting and the separation that would follow.

As the meeting drew to a close, James tried to keep increasing their contact. By the end, James was practically sitting in Severus' lap on the couch they were sitting on.

"Arthur," Sirius said as the red headed man approached the group. "Have a seat, James has made extra space on the couch there."

Arthur smiled at the black haired man who was trying to bury his face in Severus' shoulder.

"All right James," Arthur asked the young man.

"No," James responded softly, not worried about who saw his decidedly weak behavior.

"Come on love," Severus said as he began to push James off him so he could stand. "Let's go somewhere we can talk a minute."

"Severus," Albus said from behind the couch. "You may use my quarters if you like, just up the stairs there and through the door."

"Thanks," Severus said as he led James by the hand, following Albus' directions. As he closed the door behind him and James, effectively shutting out the noise, he pulled James to him and buried his face into the neck of the man he loved. "Jamie," he whispered the name he only used in private moments. "I need you to be strong or else I can't do this and I need to do this."

"I know," James said not afraid to let his tears come now that they were alone. "But how do I live without you?"

Severus pulled back from James enough that he could hold his face and look into his beautiful eyes.

"The same way I am going to have to live without you. We will have to take it a day at a time, remembering what it is I am trying to help us achieve and before we know it, I'll be making love to you and you'll forget all about my being gone."

James cried harder at Severus' words.

"Love," Severus pleaded trying not to let James' tears rip his heart open. "Please?"

"I'm sorry," James cried. "I just… wish that we could have one more night before you leave, I just want to hold you and listen to your heart beat so that I can remember that and hold on to that while you're in so much danger."

"Well," Severus said hesitantly, "You could go back to my place and look in the very back of the second drawer in my dresser and hold on to that until I get back."

James looked up a Severus with a questioning look.

"You'll have to go find it, to find out what it is," Severus said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"There is nothing I would rather have then you."

"I know love," Severus said pulling James in tight again. "But we have to do this right now. Now kiss me and let me know how much you love me."

James didn't need to be told twice, he turned his head and captured Severus lips. He kissed Severus so hard he hoped the man would remember the kiss for the next week.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Grrrr," Severus growled into James mouth before leaning his forehead against James' releasing the kiss that left them both breathing heavy. "Go away," he said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

"Fangs," Sirius said from the other side. "Albus says you need to leave now and we want to say bye too."

"Go on," James whispered. "He's right, you need to go and I need to be strong because you are going to marry me when you come back. I don't care if you like it or not, I don't like not being your husband."

Severus smiled at the demands of his boyfriend, his boyfriend who didn't know that the thing at the back of his drawer was the engagement ring Severus had intended to give to James for Christmas in a few weeks. "Yes dear." Severus reached behind him for the door handle as he kissed James again softly. "Okay Padfoot, I'm here."

Sirius pulled Severus through the doorway and into a hug. "Take care of yourself; James isn't the only one who will miss you, you damn snake."

"Thanks," Severus said pulling away from Sirius and looking at Lily who had tears in her vibrant green eyes. "Lils," he pulled the pretty redhead into an embrace. "Take care of my boys," he whispered and she nodded against his chest as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Okay," she said as she pushed him away. "You're going to make me cry, so go away."

Severus chuckled as turned to Remus. "Moony," he pulled his friend in for a brotherly hug. "Take care of your girl and whatever kid she has coming on the way," he told him.

"I will Fangs," Moony said as he looked at Severus and patted his shoulder. "You take care of yourself." Severus nodded before looking at Emmaline.

"You," she said trying to sound threatening. "You had better come back because your god child is going to need you," she buried her face in his chest and hugged him fiercely. "James needs you too, and I don't know if I can handle these idiots without you."

"God child?"

Emmaline looked up at Severus and smiled, "You're my best friend other than my husband, so yeah god child. You and James."

James stepped up next to them and patted her on the back.

"We'd be honored Emma," James told her with a watery smile.

Severus kissed her forehead before looking up with his own watery eyes and smiled at James. As Emmaline stepped away from the two men, James stepped into her place and held Severus' face in his hands.

"I don't care if you have to kill the bastard yourself," James said fiercely. "You better come back to me."

Severus kissed him hard as a tear slid down his cheek. "I will," he whispered when he broke the kiss. "I will."

"Severus," Malfoy said from beneath them. "We need to go."

Severus looked over the balcony at the blond haired man. "I'll be there is just a second." He turned back to his friends and gave them a brief smile before he looked at James and whispering, "I love you." He kissed the man once more before turning and going down the stairs and following Lucius Malfoy out of Albus office and through the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"James?"

"Yeah Lils," he said softly. "Come on in."

Lily pushed the door to the room open the rest of the way before shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the bed that her husband was lying on and smiled down at him.

"He's beautiful James," she whispered, afraid to wake the baby. "Have you named him?"

"Yeah," James said, he still had not taken his eyes off the baby in his arms. "Harry James, Harry after Severus' father and James after my father, well and me," he glanced up at the redhead with a smile. "I wish Sev could be here."

"I know," Lily said as she sat on the edge of the bed next to the new father.

"You know that you will have to pretend to be his mother right?"

Lily nodded as she looked down at the baby who was still sleeping.

"And we will be expected at the Order meeting in two weeks now that he is here."

"I know James, Sirius told me," Lily said. "He said that he will have to act put out with us. I don't understand why the people in the Order can't know the truth. I mean they all knew that you and Severus were together before he left."

"Yeah," James said as he looked at the woman. "But we think there is a traitor now, Severus could have claimed that he was leading me on but if they knew who's child this really was… then he could not protect himself as well. Dumbledore said that Malfoy told him that Voldemort is trusting Severus more than the others right now and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize his safety in any way."

"Okay," she said. This was a conversation that she, James and Sirius had been having often since James found out he was pregnant.

"You want to hold him," James asked her before he helped her hold the baby. "Remus and Emmaline know the truth, and you and Sirius and Dumbledore and Poppy. But that is it Lily. I know that you and Molly are friends but she must believe that you are Harry's mother. Not because we think she or Arthur are the traitors but because you never know who is listening or how something could get out."

"Do you think he has heard about our marriage?"

"I don't know," James whispered. He was still watching his son like a hawk. "Lucius hasn't said, but his wife just had her baby as well. He may not have had enough contact with Sev to know one way or the other. The problem is, now that we started this… story, I'm worried about how we can change it's plot once Severus comes back."

"We'll figure it out," she told him, as there was another knock on the door.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius whispered from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Course."

"I contacted Dumbledore, though Poppy said she would talk to him when she got back," Sirius told the couple as he walked up next to where Lily was sitting on the bed and looked down at his godson. "He wants the three of us, well four, to come back as soon as you're ready. Poppy said that you should be feeling fine by the weekend, maybe just tired. She said that Lils and I need to help with the late night feedings so that you get enough rest that it won't be evident what has gone on. She says that Lils is the one who is going to need to look tired and run down."

"So," Lily said as she stood up taking the baby with her. "We will take the munchkin in the other room so you can sleep now."

"Wait," James said as he reached up and kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you, my little lion."

Sirius smirked, "Severus would kill you if he heard that."

"I would let him, if he was here," James said looking up at his best friend with tears in his eyes.

"Lils," Sirius said softly. "Will you take him on out, I need a minute with his father."

"Yeah," Lily leaned down and kissed James on the head before standing up and kissing Sirius on the lips and turning and leaving the two alone.

"Look James," Sirius said as he sat on the bed and put an arm around James. "I know that you miss Severus and when he left you had to be strong for him, but now you need to be strong for his son."

"I know," James cried softly. "But it hurts. There's this ache, it hurts in here," he grabbed his chest and borrowed his face into Sirius side. "I love him Siri, why did he leave? Why didn't he fight this assignment?"

"Because he wants to have a future with you, not only a right now."

"But there's not a right now," James told him through his tears. "He left me."

"No," Sirius rubbed James' back. "He didn't leave you, he just…"

"He left me Sirius," James told him. "He left me and he's not coming back."

Sirius didn't know what to tell his friend. He knew that most of this out burst was due to the fact that he had just given birth and there were lots of hormones still hanging around, but he also knew that some part of his friend really believed this as truth. Severus left 8 months ago and had not had any contact with any of them. Sirius held James as he cried himself to sleep.

When he went into the other room, leaving his friend to sleep in silence, he found the love of his life standing by the window singing to the new baby. It made him smile on the inside and out.

"Lils," he said softly. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah," she said not looking up. "Sirius, I'm scared for him."

"I know love," he said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How's James?"

"Asleep," Sirius said sadly. "For now anyways. He misses Severus. I have to be honest I miss Sev too. Our snake was very important in our sanity."

"I know," Lily said. "Remus and Emmaline are coming over soon; do you think we should let James sleep through their visit?"

"Something tells me that he is not going to sleep long," Sirius kept watching the baby's fingers that were wrapped around one of Lily's. "He thinks that Severus has left him."

"Oh Merlin," she whispered as she looked at Sirius. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't know what to tell him," he said.

"Sirius, you let him think that you believe that. I can't believe you," she whispered furiously.

Sirius leaned his head against her shoulder not knowing what to say to her.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"That'll be Remus and Emmaline," Lily said. "You can let them in."

Sirius let go of Lily, kissing her cheek, and walked to the door.

"Hey," Sirius said quietly as he pulled the door open.

"Oh dear," Emmaline said. "No body died, did they?"

"No," Sirius said sadly. "James is just missing Severus. Come on in."

"Thanks," Remus said as he walked in behind his wife. "Where is James, I thought he might want to see Rora."

"I'm here," James said from the doorway to his room. "Let me see my beautiful god daughter." James came into the living room and met Remus in front of the couch. He took his god daughter into his arms he turned and sat on the couch.

"Lily," he said as he looked up from the little girl in his arms. "Did Harry sleep?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "He is back asleep now, he woke up about half an hour ago and I gave him a bottle."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me James," she told him. "At this point, he's my son too. I need to learn how to take care of him, and you can't thank me every time I do."

"I know," he said looking back down at the baby he was holding. "I just needed to now."

"James," Sirius started.

"I'll be fine Padfoot," James said. "I'll be able to go back tomorrow, I just need today, okay," James asked his friends. "I need today to miss Severus and tomorrow I will be Lily's husband. By the way, since I haven't seen you lot in months, what is my god daughter's name?"

"Aurora Rose," Emmaline said. "We've been calling her Rora or Rory as Moody has dubbed her."

"I like that, Rory."

"What about your son," she asked him.

"Harry James… Potter," James said. "I wish it was Snape but that might be a little obvious," he said with a smirk.

Sirius snorted, "Ya think?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus was exhausted; he couldn't wait to see James. It had been over a year now since he held the man and he never wanted to go half that long again.

"Luc," Severus said as he met up with the blond man in front of the gates to the school. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of months."

"Yeah," Lucius said. "He gave me 'time off' to spend with my wife and son. Albus said he might pull you if you want. He said that what you're getting is not worth enough to risk you."

"You're kidding? You mean I can marry James and spend time with him, start a family?"

"Listen," Lucius started as they walked up the steps and into the entrance hall of the school. "There is something I need to tell you. Um… It's about James."

"What?"

"Well… see…"

"Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"He got married."

Severus stopped at he felt his heart hit the ground.

"W… Wh… Wha… What?"

"Yeah," Lucius confirmed. "He married Lily Evans. They had a son over the summer."

"Oh dear Merlin."

"Severus," Lucius said trying to get the man's attention.

Severus didn't feel anything as he fell to his knees. Lucius caught him before he fell face first into the stone floor. Lucius got on his knees supporting Severus with his body as he, with great difficulty, pulled out his wand and sent his patronus off for help. Lucius didn't know what to do for his old friend.

"Lucius!"

Lucius turned his face to see Madame Pomfrey and Albus running down the hall towards them.

"What happened," the headmaster asked.

"I told him," Lucius said. "I thought it would be better to hear about it before he saw it."

"Albus," Poppy said quickly as she felt Severus' pulse. "I need to get him to the hospital wing, I am sure he just needs a calming draught but I don't have any on me."

Albus pulled out his wand and levitated the man to the infirmary, followed closely behind by Lucius and Poppy.

Half and hour later Albus was sitting in his office as members of the Order began to arrive. He had left Severus and Lucius down in the hospital to wait for Severus' draught to take effect.

As the Potters and Lupins made there way into the office, Albus knew that this was not going to be the best meeting but he didn't know how to prevent the fall out.

"Molly," Lily said as she greeted the redheaded woman who was sitting on the couch with a little one on her knee. "How are you? Ready for Christmas?"

"Oh Merlin no," Molly said tiredly. "My boys are wearing me out. And we found out this morning that I'm pregnant."

"Oh Molly," Lily said trying to keep that smile on her face. "That's wonderful, right?"

"Only if it's a girl this time," Molly said. "If it's not I may have to kick Arthur out. He wants a daughter so badly and well, I'm not sure I can go through another one after this."

"I thought they said labor got easier the more you had," Lily said with a smirk.

"The labor never gets easier and neither does taking care of them. Maybe if I had a couple in Hogwarts already but they are all under foot all day long. I'm telling you Lily, wait a couple of years before you give your son a sibling."

Lily looked up at her son who was in his fathers arms. James hardly ever put his son down.

"One may be enough for us," Lily said.

James was laughing at the story Arthur was telling him about his twins. James felt someone watching him and looked up to see that it was his wife. He winked at her before looking back at Arthur, smiling.

"How's Harry been," Remus asked as he took the boy from his father.

"Little fussy the last couple of nights," James said as he brushed his son's hair off his forehead.

"How old is he again," Arthur asked.

"Almost five months," James said as he fiddled with the ring on his right hand. The ring he had not taken off in almost 13 months. The ring he had found in Severus' dresser. "He is growing too quickly, before I know it, I'll be sending him off on the Hogwarts Express."

"They do grow up fast," Arthur said.

"Alright," Albus said over the noise of the crowd. "Let's get started."

James took his son from Remus and went to sit next to Lily on the couch. He put his son in his lap and threw his arm around Lily's shoulder, pulling her against him.

"Good evening," Albus greeted them. "We… good you made it," Albus said as he saw Lucius and Severus come through the doors of his office.

'Oh Merlin,' James was shocked to see Severus there. He had to keep himself from jumping up to hug the man. He had to remember that the people in this room thought that he was in love with his wife.

Severus saw James out of the corner of his eye and did everything he could to keep his eyes averted. He did not want to see James with his family. He could not believe the betrayal. James had traded him in as soon as he left.

If his calculations were correct, James and Lily would have needed to conceive almost as soon as he left. Severus couldn't believe that Sirius had let this happen, but Severus didn't see Sirius any where in the room so maybe he didn't _let_ it happen.

"Severus," Albus said pulling him from his thoughts. "Would you like to give us your report this time?"

"Certainly," Severus spent the next fifteen minutes telling the Order everything he had learned by being the Dark Lords Potion Master.

James couldn't take his eyes off Severus. Lily took his hand in an attempt at stilling his trembling. James couldn't hear a word that Severus was saying, he couldn't believe that he had come back.

An hour later, James was brought back to reality as the group began to leave.

"James," Lily whispered in his ear as she reached to take Harry from him. "Go talk to him."

"No," he said pulling Harry back to him. "He should meet his father," he looked Lily in the eye before he leaned foreword and kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

As he stood up, he searched out his love. When he found him, the man was going out the office door with Malfoy close behind.

"Wait," he called out. "Severus!" James quickly followed Severus and Malfoy out of the office with Harry in his arms. As he got to the bottom of he stairs he saw that Severus was half way down the hall. "SEVERUS! Please stop! I want to talk."

Severus did stop. He turned on his heels and marched quickly back to James.

James could see the hatred and pain in Severus' eyes.

"You may want to talk, but I don't. I left here, over a year ago, trying to make a better life for _us_. I come back to find you left me. There is _nothing_ I want to hear from you. Go back to your fucking family." Severus started to turn around before looking back at James. "Does your slut of a wife keep Sirius in your bed too?"

James watched Severus' retreating back feeling as if he had just been slapped. He held his son to his chest and kissed his tiny head as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Daddy loves you little lion," James told his son softly. "Papa would too; he just… doesn't love me."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I have had a REALLY crappy week so, last night I sat down to write. Spit out a chapter for this one and my Marriage Law. Felt better too! So I hope you like it and let me know what you thought!_

Chapter 4

It had been nine months since Severus had his heart ripped out. In those nine months, Severus had done little else but brew potions and drink firewhisky. Most nights Severus had some man in his bed, usually a low level Death Eater who thought that pleasing The Dark Lord's Potion Master would, in turn please The Dark Lord.

Lucius had tried to get him to take Dumbledore's out but Severus could not find a reason to anymore. He knew that he had lost his reason to live when James betrayed him and married Lily. Severus had lost his will to fight.

The Dark Lord had given him a new assignment two months before and Severus had obediently done as he was told.

Albus was happy to make it Severus' new assignment as well. He was in need of a new Potions Master at Hogwarts and hoped that Severus would pull out of the depression that Malfoy had told him about.

Severus thought the worst thing about this assignment was that he couldn't drink like he had been, and there wasn't going to be anybody he could fuck while he pretended he had his James backing his arms at night.

"Severus," a voice called to him. He swallowed his emotions and looked up.

"Yes Minerva," he said softly as he stood from his seat.

"The train has pulled in; the students will be here in just a few minutes, are you ready?"

"Is anyone ready to deal with little brats?"

"Severus," Minerva admonished him. "They're not all brats, Molly and Arthur's oldest is starting his year, maybe he'll be in Slytherin."

"I don't think so," Severus scoffed. "The Weasley's have been in Gryffindor since they left the Black family all those years ago."

"And you know that how?"

"I was once best friends with a Black. I know more than I want to about the Black family."

"Good Evening," the Headmaster said as he came into the room. "You two should be getting downstairs soon. The Slytherin's will be curious to know who their new Head of House and Potions Master is."

"Remember, many of them know, seeing as their Death Eater fathers have told them about my being here," Severus told him snidely. "They are all prospective Death Eaters in training."

"That is ridiculous," Minerva said with indignation. "They are just children."

"You might think that," Severus told her. "But to the Dark Lord, they are new recruits."

"Well," Albus interrupted. "Here, they are students who we are trying to set on the right path. Come you two."

Severus suffered through the opening feast and the first two weeks of whiney brats who he had to keep from blowing up the castle. Severus was enjoying teaching more than he thought he would. It helped to keep him distracted. He could assign an essay a day and then he would be up all night grading and he would be so tired, he couldn't miss James.

That is what Severus was doing tonight. He had finished the potions that he was working on before dinner and now he was grading the first year's essays on the use of flubberworms in potion making.

As the time neared midnight, he realized that it was a full moon. He couldn't help but wonder if his former friends were running around like they use to.

"Sev!"

Severus looked up to see Lucius Malfoy's head floating in his floo.

"Lucius, is something wrong?"

"Yes, I need you to come as soon as possible and don't tell anyone."

Lucius' head disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Severus immediately stood and exited his rooms, grabbing his traveling cloak that was hanging next to the door on his way out.

As he fled from the castle, he wondered what his friend could need. He had heard that there was going to be a raid tonight but being at school, he was not aware of any specifics.

When he exited the gates, he quickly turned on the spot apparating to outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Severus rushed through the gates, feeling the wards drop in recognition of him. The door to the Manor was thrown open as he approached.

"Severus," Lucius said as he pulled the dark haired man in through the door.

"Lucius," Severus said severely. "What in the name of Merlin has you so tense?"

"Your goddaughter."

"What?"

"The raid tonight," Lucius said. "It was the Lupin home, I didn't find out until The Dark Lord called me in tonight. He put Avery in charge of her safety and I took her when no one was looking, brought her back here and went back before anyone noticed I was missing." Lucius explained as he led Severus through the house to the sitting room at the back where his wife was. "Emmaline Lupin is dead, Remus, obviously wasn't there. Potter and Black, I assume, were with Remus. She was alone and I couldn't save her too."

"Oh dear," Severus said. "Where is she?"

"With Narcissa," he said opening the door to show Severus into the room his wife was in with a baby who was crying.

Severus stopped in the doorway and looked at his goddaughter, who he had never seen. He had received notification when he checked in with Dumbledore just before Christmas, that he had been named godfather even though he wasn't there for the christening ceremony.

"What's her name," he asked Lucius quietly.

"Aurora Rose, though I think that they call her Rory."

"Narcissa," Severus said as he approached the chair that she was in. "May I?"

"Of course," Narcissa said as she stood and handed the girl over to Severus.

The baby girl looked up into Severus dark eyes and stopped crying. Severus couldn't help but smile down at her.

"You need to take her somewhere safe," Lucius told him. "I wouldn't take her to the castle and I don't know that I would tell Albus yet. To keep my cover, so he doesn't come after my family, everyone needs to believe that she has been kidnapped."

"Did you bring any of her things?"

"Oh," Narcissa said. "There's clothes and stuff in here. She has a couple bottles and I added more diapers so that you should be good as long as you use the cleaning spell on them right away, they won't stain as badly that way."

"Thanks," Severus said as he took the bag Narcissa was holding out for him. "Uh, Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"Since I can't go back to the castle, do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah," Lucius said before turning to leave the sitting room. "I will be right back."

"Cis?"

Narcissa looked at Severus and raised her eyebrows in question.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby." 

"Well," Narcissa said with a smile. "She is almost 17 months old so she's easier than a few months ago. She will likely only take a bottle before bed and she eats real food but it still needs to be softer foods… You'll be fine. She will likely tell you if you do something that she doesn't like."

Severus sat down on the couch, not having taken his eyes off his goddaughter for a second yet. He just sat there quietly watching the little girl watch him.

"Alright," Lucius said coming back into the room with a small bag in his hand. "This should be good for a while. I would keep a watch on things, maybe by Christmas you can take her to Albus and reunite her with her father. It may be a few days before The Dark Lord or Albus realize that you are actually missing and not doing something for the other. Be safe Severus."

"I will," Severus said as he stood from where he had been sitting and took the proffered bag. "I would tell you where we are going but I think it's better if you don't know." 

"I agree," Lucius said.

Severus took a last look at his friends and shrunk both his bag and Aurora's bag before leaving them alone in the quiet room.

"Severus," Albus called as he entered the Potion Masters office. "Are you in here?" Albus went through the office to the door behind the man's desk. The door led to the man's personal potions lab. "Severus," he said as he knocked on the door. "I need your assistance." He waited a moment in the silence before knocking again.

"ALBUS!"

The headmaster turned and exited the office.

"ALBUS!"

Albus was hurrying toward the distraught voice.

"Remus," he said as the brown haired man burst into the potions classroom. "Are you alright?"

"Where are they," Remus asked hysterically. "Please tell me you saved them? Please, my girls Albus. Where are they?"

Albus put a hand on the shoulder of the young man. "We didn't find out about the attack until after they had already arrived. Emmaline was already gone when we got there."

Remus fell to his knees at the headmasters words, shock was all he felt. He thought his throat was closing in, he was gasping for breathe. "Rora?"

"We don't know," Albus said sadly. "She wasn't there. I have not been able to get a hold of Lucius or Severus to find out what they know."

"They're gone," Remus whispered as the first tear slid down his cheek.

"Moony, Albus," James said as he and Sirius ran into the room. James took in the appearance of his friend and knew the outcome of his family. "Oh Merlin, Moony?"

"They're gone," Remus whispered before he collapsed in around himself. "My girls," he whimpered repeatedly.

"Padfoot," James motioned to their troubled friend and Sirius went to comfort the werewolf. "Where's Severus," he asked the headmaster.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?"

"I am sure he was called to Voldemort's side and will return shortly."

"No," James said with heat to his words. "I should have known, he's gone too, only he chose to leave."

"James," Albus said. "He is loyal to us, I assure you."

"No," James shook his head before he kneeled down to comfort his friend. "He chose his side when he left me; he just made it known now. Come on Remus, let's get you somewhere safe."

"NO!" Remus bellowed before scrambling to his feet and running out of the room.

"I'll never forgive him for this," James said sadly as Sirius offered him a hand to get up off the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Humanist – since I couldn't respond to your review I thought I would put it here, since you have a valid question. And it is hard to offend me so don't worry about that. Have you ever had something disappointing happen to you and you jump from one bad scenario to the worst assumption. Like say your boyfriend/girlfriend doesn't call you one time, when they said they would. You jump from the realty of, they got busy and forgot, to they are cheating… breaking up with me… in a car accident. In his heart of hearts, James knows that Severus will always love him, but sometimes it's hard to remember something you know when there is so much hurt and disappointment on the surface. And while I think that Severus should listen before making assumptions, it's not often that ANYONE does that. Especially with matters of the heart. I hope that answered your questions._

_Answering reviews in the Chapter is not something I will do often, I apologize for the delay in the reading… Let's get on with the show._

Chapter 5

"Uncle Sev," the blue-eyed girl said softly.

"Yes," Severus said not looking up from the potion he was brewing.

"Could you help me with my Charms homework? Hermione said I'm not doing the levitation charm right."

"Sure," he told her as he put the potion on a stasis. "Let's go in here," he put a hand on the girl's shoulder and led her into his chambers. "Alright," he said taking a seat in a large armchair. "Show me."

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said with a swish of her wand.

"Rora," Severus said sitting forward and reaching a hand out to the girl. "Don't forget the flick, here, let me show you." Severus put his hand over the girls, holding her wand with her. He led her hand in the swish and flick motion. "Okay, now you try."

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said again, this time with a swish and flick of her wand. The ink well on the table next to Severus' chair rose into the air and Aurora's face lit up with excitement. "I did it."

Severus gave her a rarely seen smile. "Very good, five points to Gryffindor. But don't tell anyone I gave them to you."

"Uncle Sev," Aurora said as she lowered the ink well before she threw her arms around him. "You're the best. I love you."

Severus closed his eyes relishing those words. This was the only person to say those words to him in more than 11 years.

"I love you too," he whispered, returning her hug. "Okay, you need to get going. Your friends will miss you if you don't show up to dinner."

"Okay," Aurora said as she headed back through the potion masters office and out into the school.

Before Severus could leave his quarters for his office, there was a knock on the portrait entrance to his quarters.

"Come in," he said knowing that it could only be the headmaster or a fellow professor.

"Severus," Albus said as he came into the room. "I'm glad I found you. Something has come up and I will be leaving for the night, I have let Minerva know but she will need your help with the children."

"Of course," Severus said. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no," Albus said quickly. "I think I have found… Remus actually. I need to see if I can get him to come back. I am sure if I tell him of Aurora, he'll be here as soon as he can."

"How is he?"

"I'm not sure," Albus said. "Kingsley Shaklebolt says they think it's him but they can't get close enough to get his attention and find out."

"Where is he?" 

"It appears that he was captured in Beijing, they have him in a cage. They are less excepting of werewolves than we are. I think I still have some authority over there though. I hope to be back with him tomorrow, I don't believe that he will be up to seeing Aurora for a few days though."

"I'll explain it to her this weekend and see if he is ready then."

"Good," Albus said. "Well I must go, and thank you in advanced for you assistance to Minerva, please don't punish the children too hard, they are just children."

"I'll try, but they are miscreants."

Albus gave Severus a pointed look before turning and leaving the man alone in his quarters.

Severus deflated as Albus left. He dropped into the chair he had been in. 'If he comes back, he'll take her from me. Then who will I have?' Severus had loved the little girl ever since he first saw her that night at Malfoy Manor. They stayed hidden together for 3 months before he brought her back to Albus. When he found out that James and Lily had died as well, and Sirius killed Peter, he wasn't surprised to find out that Remus had runaway.

He and Albus had been searching for the werewolf any chance they got but for almost 10 years, the werewolf had stayed evaded them.

Severus knew that Remus would want his daughter back but he didn't have anyone else. He didn't want to loose her too.

Severus pushed his worries down as he rose from the chair. He was expected at dinner and without the headmasters' presence, he knew the students would feel the need to test the other professors.

"Aurora, sit over here," Hermione said. "Ron and Harry will likely talk Quidditch anyways. Did you get the levitation charm right?"

"Yeah," Aurora said as she sat next to her friend. "I, um, got some extra help."

"Good," Hermione said.

"Hey," Harry said as he and Ron sat down in front of the girls. "Oliver said he would show me more next week."

"What are you guys talking about," Aurora asked.

"Quidditch," Ron answered as he piled food on his plate. "We have Charms tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, why," Harry asked his friend.

"I can't get that stupid charm Flitwick assigned," Ron said as he started stuffing food in his mouth.

"That's disgusting," Hermione told Aurora, who nodded her head in response.

"Hey Harry," George called from down the table. "Dya' have plans this weekend?"

Harry swallowed and looked at Ron for conformation.

"No, why?"

"You do now," Fred said.

"We'll see you Saturday morning," George paused before adding, "Our little brother can join us too."

Ron was a little worried at the evil smirk that Fred gave them.

*POP*

The four first years looked down at the envelope that had just appeared in the middle of them. They all looked at the name scrawled across the top.

_Aurora_

"Must be for you Rory," Harry said.

Aurora reached across the table and let out a little sigh when she recognized her Uncle's handwriting.

"Are you going to open it," Hermione asked her.

"No," Aurora said as she began to eat again. "I know who it's from, I'll open it later." 

"What if it's important," Ron asked.

"It's not."

"But how do you know," Ron asked again.

"Mr. Weasley, if Miss Lupin wanted you to know what was in her letter she would have asked you to read it," Professor Snape said from behind Ron. "As it is, she did not, so mind your own business." Severus nodded slightly to Aurora before continuing through the student tables and up to the staff table.

"Sorry Rory," Ron whispered. "Greasy Git."

"It's alright Ron, and don't call him that."

Ron rolled his eyes and went back to eating his dinner.

Aurora waited until later that evening to open her letter. She climbed on her bed, closed her curtains, and opened the letter from her Uncle.

_Aurora – _

_I need to speak with you this weekend. Tomorrow after the Halloween feast, I want you to come to our quarters. You can stay for the weekend but we must talk._

_Love – _

_Uncle Sev_

Aurora was excited; she missed all the time she spent with her Uncle before she became a student. Her Uncle was her favorite person in the whole world and she missed him tucking her in at night. She knew that made her sound like a baby but he was all she had.

Her Uncle had told her why she lived with him. He had told her how her mother died and she was kidnapped, he had found her and kept her safe but her father thought she was dead. She could understand how her father would run away, not knowing that she was actually alive. She hoped that one day he would come back for her.

"Uncle Sev," Aurora called as she entered her uncle's office. "Are you in here?"

"Miss Lupin?"

Aurora turned to the voice and found a portrait addressing her.

"Mr. Slytherin," she said politely. "Do you know where my Uncle is?"

"Yes, he and your Transfiguration Professor are handling a situation but they are almost done. He should return shortly."

"Rory," Severus said as he strode into his office. "I'm sorry I'm late, your moronic Gryffindor classmates held me up."

"Did you find the troll?"

"Yes and Professor Quirell is taking care of it, the imbecile," Severus led the way from his office to his living quarters. "Come Aurora, we have much to discuss this weekend."

"That's what your letter said," Aurora said as she walked through the living room and dropped her bag by the door of the room she slept in when she stayed with her Uncle. "But I don't know what you wanted to talk about."

"I know," Severus said before taking a deep breath. "The headmaster has found your father."

Aurora looked at her Uncle in shock.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Remus," Albus told the man. "Severus and I have been trying to find you. She's here Remus."

"She's here?"

"Severus has taken care of her for you," Albus said.

"Sev?"

"Yes," Albus said trying not to smirk. "Listen Remus, I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, Madame Pomfrey is going to take care of you this weekend. Severus says he will bring Aurora to see you when you are feeling better."

Remus sat back on the bed and stared at the old man in front of him. He didn't know what to think, for the last 10 years he thought that he was alone, but Albus tells him he's not. His baby girl is alive.


	6. Chapter 6

_I actually thought I had already posted this, so I am sorry it is so late. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner rather than later._

Chapter 6

"Remus," Severus said as he approached the bed. "Are you awake?"

"Severus?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I've slept since Albus told me," Remus said as he sat up. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Severus said as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "I told her that you're here."

Remus looked at Severus, apprehensively.

"Does she want to see me?"

"Yes," he said softly. "I have told her about you since the day I was asked to protect her. She knows everything about you and Emma. Everything that I knew anyway."

Remus looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

"I have also made some adjustments to the wolfsbane potion," Severus told him. "It should help you, make the transformations less painful."

"Severus," Remus said looking at his friend. "I'm sorry we didn't trust you."

"It's fine," Severus said softly. "I never thought that James would doubt me like that but…"

"He still loved you," Remus told his friend. "How's Harry?"

"Potter," Severus said with disgust. "He is a spoiled brat. Being the savior of the wizarding world, everyone does everything for him, Albus and Minerva are the worst."

"I kind of thought his father would be the worst at spoiling him," Remus said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yes well," Severus said as he stood. "We'll never know how James would have spoiled him. I'll bring Aurora by in the morning." Severus turned and left, leaving a stunned Remus in his wake.

"POPPY!"

"Remus Lupin," Poppy Pomfrey admonished as she came out of her office. "There is no need for you to yell."

"Apparently there is," Remus said heatedly. "Why doesn't Severus know that he is Harry's father?"

"Oh," Poppy said guiltily. "Albus said that it was better for Harry's safety if neither of them knew the truth."

"Oh he did, did he? Well," Remus said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I need to let Albus know that was an awful decision and if James knew, Albus would be dead."

"Remus," Poppy said as she tried to keep him in the bed. "You are not healthy enough to go traipsing through the castle, I will get him down here so you can talk to him," she told him. "You have to get back in that bed first. NOW! Remus Lupin!"

"Okay fine," Remus said as he sat back down on the bed. "But you have to bring him down here now."

"I will go and get him," she said. "You better stay in that bed mister."

Remus was fuming. Severus didn't know that he had a son. What was worse, because of that… It sounded as if he hated the boy because he thought the boy was James and Lily's son.

"Mr. Lupin," Albus said joyfully as be entered the hospital wing. "Poppy said you needed to speak with me."

"More like KILL you! You bastard! You knew the truth and never told him."

"Remus-"

"NO! You aren't going to make excuses for this. You are going to tell them both the truth… or I will."

"I understand your anger but for the child's safety, I think it best they don't know."

"NO! You tell them the truth in the morning or I tell them at lunch."

"Are you threatening me?" Albus was shocked at the gumption this werewolf was displaying.

"No Albus," Remus said more calmly. "I am telling you. They need to know the truth. Severus still thinks that Harry is James and Lily's and it sounds as though he treats him differently because of it. That is not fair to either of them."

Albus considered the mans words for a moment before nodding his head in agreement and swiftly leaving the man alone.

"Severus, thank you for coming," Albus said as he offered the potions master a cup of tea. "I take it Miss Lupin is with her father?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "I just left them in the hospital wing, both seem happier."

"Yes well," Albus took a deep breath before continuing. "I have a confession I must make to you and I feel you may be angry with me."

"Go on," Severus said tentatively.

"When I asked you to take your undercover position deeper, there were circumstances that we weren't aware of at the time. When I was made aware of them, you were too deep to pull out safely."

"What circumstances are you referring too?"

"James was pregnant."

Severus froze at the statement.

"He…"

"Harry is your son Severus," Albus said softly. "Yours and James' son."

"Why are you telling me this now," Severus whispered. "Remus knew… That's why he asked if is father was spoiling him," he said more to himself than his companion. "I must speak with him. Po- Harry."

"I feel that I should be the one to break the news to him," Albus replied.

"Oh," Severus said vehemently as he jumped to his feet. "Like you were so kind to inform me, the only reason you are telling us is because Remus forced your hand. I know him, he did, didn't he?"

"Well," Albus hesitated. "Yes."

"Were you ever going to inform us?"

"Yes," Albus quickly responded. "Not until it was safer."

"Safer for who? My SON needs his father. I NEED my SON, you don't get to decide our relationship. Did you plan for me to be so… bitter to him? You knew I believed him to be a product of infidelity against myself."

"Severus, please understand," Albus tried to explain.

"No," Severus said. "You had better hope that he can forgive me." Severus stormed from the room and down the stairs. He knew he needed to calm down before he sought out his son. That word felt like ice rushing over him. He had been awful to Harry over the last two months.

"Severus you're back."

Severus looked up and found himself in the infirmary looking at Remus and Aurora.

"He told you," Remus observed the confused state his friend was in. "Are you okay?"

"Okay," Severus asked. "I just found out I'm a father, to a child I have mistreated over the last few months."

"Uncle Sev," Aurora spoke up.

"Rory," Severus said calmly. "Could you please retrieve Mr. Potter for me?"

"Yes sir," she said before jumping off her father's bed and running out of the hospital wing.

"You're going to tell him?"

"I have too," Severus said. "It's not right that neither of us knew."

"You're right," Albus said from the door. "I apologize for not having told you before now. I truly thought I was protecting you both. Remus, I would like to offer you guest quarters here until you can find something else. That way you and Miss Lupin can get to know each other better."

"Thank you sir," Remus said as the door behind the headmaster opened and Aurora came in with Harry Potter trailing behind her.

"Aurora said you wanted to see me sir," Harry said timidly to the potions master.

"I will leave you all alone," the headmaster said before leaving the group of four in the hospital wing together.

"First H-Harry," Severus said, ignoring the surprise the boy showed at the sound of his first name. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, who was also a good friend of your fathers, Remus Lupin." Severus directed the boy's attention to the bed where Remus sat with Aurora. "He is also Aurora's father."

"Hello," Harry said shyly. "Harry Potter sir."

"It's nice to see you again Harry," Remus said. "Severus, why don't the two of you have a seat so we can talk?"

Severus gave his friend a grateful smile, before conjuring to comfortable chairs next to the bed and motioning for Harry to sit.

"Is something wrong sir," Harry asked, unsure as to why the potions master, who he believed hated him, was being so kind to him.

"No," Severus said. "I have learned some things today that you need to be made aware of."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"I don't know how to tell you this," Severus glanced up at his friend and felt more courage at the nod he received. "I'm your father."

Harry was silent for a moment.

"I… don't understand. You said that Remus was your friend and a friend of my father's, doesn't that make it the same?"

"No," Severus said calmly. "James Potter and I are your fathers."

"But what about my mother?"

"I forget you were raised muggle," Severus said offhandedly.

"He was," Remus said surprised. "By who?"

"Lily's sister."

"Dear Merlin," Remus said. "They hated us."

"They hate me," Harry said softly.

"Harry," Severus began. "Wizards can have babies. James gave birth to you. I just found out today."

"Then who is Lily?"

"She was one of our best friends, she married your father."

"Wait Sev," Remus spoke up. "She was your god mother. She married James to help protect you. Severus could not be around and James thought it best that people not know who your father was at the time, so she, James and Sirius went into hiding until after you were born."

"Who's Sirius?"

"He…" Remus started.

"I'm assuming he was named your godfather," Severus looked at Remus for conformation, which he received with a slight nod. "But he killed a man and is now in Azkaban."

"What is that," Harry asked.

"You really don't know anything about the wizarding world, do you," Remus asked.

"I'm trying to learn."

"He didn't mean that as a bad thing," Severus said. "It's just that James and I are both purebloods, so its odd for you to not know. It's not your fault though. I'll teach you everything I can."

"But you don't like me," Harry said.

"That's not true, I love you," Severus knew that was true even if it had only been true a short amount of time. "As soon as I knew you were mine, I knew I loved you. I haven't been very nice to you since school started and I apologize. I thought… it doesn't matter what I thought. I'm sorry and I want us to start over."

Harry was trying hard not to cry, he couldn't be a baby.

"What's wrong," Severus said, noticing the tears swimming in the boys eyes.

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"What?"

"You love me," Harry said as the tears burst threw his determination and fell quickly down his face.

Severus was up and out of his chair, kneeling in front of his son and pulling the boy into his arms.

"I do," Severus whispered into his son's ear. He lifted the small child up into his arms and sat in the boys chair holding him tightly to his chest. "I promise that I always will."

Aurora sat next to her father and watched her friend cry in his father's arms.

"I love you too, Harry," she said softly.

Harry looked up with tears on his face.

"What?"

"You're my best friend," she said softly. "You and Hermione, I love you both."

Harry buried his head in his father's chest crying again. No one had ever said they loved him and now two people in one day had said it.

****Please review!****


End file.
